Harry Potter and the Hawk of Gryffindor
by Fickle Penguin
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year. Filled with threats on his life, trips to Hogsmeade, a weird new teacher, Quidditch, and saving the lives of his friends... Just a typical year. Right?
1. A New Teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the spells I used for Alex's lesson plan belong to Squaresoft. =D Or whoever made them up.  
  
Author's notes: In this 6th year fanfic, everything in book 5 happened. Except no one died. I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read it yet. If you haven't read it, you shouldn't be here. Go away. Go read Book 5, then come back and enjoy year 6. This is my first POSTED Harry Potter fanfic... Meaning I've written several, but burned them because they were horrible. This one, however, I worked REALLY hard on, and I've been letting all my friends read and my family and my family's friends... Anyway! On with the story! Oh yeah, I just want to let you know... Alexia Moreau is a little on the crazy side! But Dumbledore doesn't like NORMAL people teaching his students, does he? And yes, the beginning is horrible, but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE it WILL get better. PROMISE!  
  
-------  
**  
HARRY POTTER AND THE HAWK OF GRYFFINDOR  
**  
_Chapter One: A New Teacher  
_  
-------  
  
"Hogwarts..."Harry Potter said, almost dreamily. "Home again..."  
  
"I can't believe they make you stay at your aunt and uncle's house... EVERY year," Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, said.  
  
"I always end up at your place..."  
  
"Or Number 12, Grimmauld Place," Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friends, threw in.  
  
Harry shrugged then stuffed the last bit of Cauldron Cake in his mouth as the carriages came to a stop. The trio exited the coach, and followed the crowd to the Great Hall.  
  
"Wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is..." Ron said as he looked up at the professor's table.  
  
Harry shrugged as Hermione said, "Dunno... the seat's empty..."  
  
They sat at the Gryffindor table, and waited for the Sorting to start. Ron stared at the Enchanted ceiling.  
  
"Maybe it's Lupin again..."  
  
"What?" Hermione said distractedly, listening more to the Sorting Hat's song than Ron.  
  
"Well, it's a full moon."  
  
Harry shook his head. "We saw him this summer. Don't you think he'd tell us?"  
  
"Maybe he wanted to surprise us?" Hermione suggested, as 'Dillon, Erin' was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. "Are you... agreeing with Ron?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she stared back, looking taken aback that he'd even think about making such a suggestion, then quickly buried herself in a book. Ron blinked stupidly.  
  
After 'Zernial, Isaac' was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up to begin his annual speech.  
  
"I would like to say a few words before we begin eating. First of all, just like every year, Mr. Filch would like to remind EVERYONE--" He stared straight at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "--that the Forbidden Forest is called Forbidden for a reason. No one is allowed in unless accompanied by a professor." He stopped to smile and clear his throat. "Second of all, I am happy to say we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alexia Moreau. Unfortunately, she could not be with us tonight, she had some important matters to attend to. I believe that is all... Dig in!"  
  
Just as the Headmaster said this, the plates filled magically with food.  
  
"That," said Ron, "is my favorite part."  
  
-------  
  
The next morning, Harry pushed the heavy doors of the Great Hall open, Hermione and Ron right behind him. The morning sunlight from the enchanted ceiling shone down on them. As the trio sat down at the Gryffindor table, Neville handed them three slips of parchment.  
  
"Schedules," he said with a mouthful of croissant, making it sound more like "sedools".  
  
"Thanks... Neville..." Hermione said with a slight look of disgust, taking her schedule.  
  
"Excellent..." Ron said. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts right after lunch!"  
  
"Yeah, which is right after Potions..." Harry grumbled. "Snape and Malfoy, first thing, every Monday..."  
  
"It could be worse," Seamus Finnigan interjected.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember last year?"  
  
Everyone within earshot groaned at the memory.  
  
"Hogwarts worst year..." Dean Thomas sighed.  
  
Hermione stared at her schedule, ignoring everything else. "Alexia Moreau... Where have I heard that name before...?" She bit her lip in thought then shrugged.  
  
Harry sighed. "Might as well get it over with..."  
  
Ron looked up from his plate, his mouth full of eggs. "Buh we gah 'en ninutes..."  
  
Hermione flinched as a bit of egg landed on her cheek. "Harry's right... its going to take five minutes to get there."  
  
He swallowed. "Fine." He reached across the table and wiped the egg off of Hermione's cheek.  
  
She smiled gratefully as Harry stood.  
  
"Lets go then..."  
  
-------  
  
Four hours later, the trio was walking out of Snape's dungeon, to the hospital wing, and all three had just served detention. Hermione was desperately trying to cover up a black eye.  
  
"That stupid git! We didn't do anything!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry agreed angrily. "It was all Malfoy and Hermione!" (Hermione blushed at this comment.) "They're the ones that were fighting, not us!"  
  
"Well, I didn't think Snape would punish you when you didn't do anything... I was the one who gave Malfoy those warts," Hermione said defensively.  
  
"I can't believe YOU threw the frog eyes and WE got in trouble." Ron complained, yet with the air of one in complete awe.  
  
"I got in trouble, too. I hang around you too much!"  
  
Ron grinned, and Hermione smiled. Harry made a gagging noise. Ron hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"Come on, thanks to Snape, we're gonna be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts if we don't hurry up and get in and out of the hospital wing."  
  
-------  
  
Harry entered the classroom and looked around for the new professor. She was standing at the front of the room. She looked to be in her 30s, with long auburn hair tied back in a half ponytail. She was wearing plain black robes with the Hogwarts crest on them, and they were open to expose a purple wife beater and ripped jeans, making him wonder if she was really the professor. An open denim book bag covered in writing, drawings, and iron-ons lay on her desk, with books and papers spilling out. She smiled at Harry and adjusted her thick-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said softly, more to herself than anyone. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time..."  
  
Harry just nodded, his eyes a bit wider than normal. Moreau motioned for Harry to sit. He quickly followed her silent orders, placing himself in a chair next to Ron.  
  
"Now," Moreau began, her voice so calm it was psychotic. "I'm Alex Moreau. Professor Moreau to all of you. This is 6th year Gryffindor, am I correct?"  
  
The class nodded, not knowing how to act around this strange new teacher.  
  
"Okay, just double checking. I can be a bit... slow and confused at times. I've taken a lot of blows to the head, thanks to my friends..." She smiled at Harry as she said this.  
  
"Anyway... We're going to learn a few helpful spells, if you've been injured, there's some for if certain creatures have poisoned you, defense and offense spells in general... Elemental, mainly, and quite dangerous if used incorrectly. Then we'll move onto more complex elemental offense spells, and then we'll learn about non-elemental offense...Elemental, of course, refers to the elements of the earth, fire, ice, earth, air, water, lightning..."  
  
Next to Ron, Hermione was writing down everything Moreau was saying.  
  
"But today, we're going to work on protective spells and two elemental spells. Protect and reflect, fire and ice. I'll need a volunteer. How about... you, Neville?"  
  
Neville, being the shy and terrified boy he was, stood slowly and scuttled quietly and unnoticed as possible to the front of the classroom. Moreau pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. (Which happened to be hornbeam, 12 inches, with a dragon heartstring)  
  
"First, I will show you the Protection Spell. It is a simple spell that will lessen, or dampen, the effect of most spells. Except, Avada Kedavra, of course. Can't weaken death. You're either dead or alive, there's not much of an in-between... Except ghosts, I guess. Not really dead, not really alive..." She stopped and looked up at her class. "Sorry, you have to stop me when I start going on like that.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, this spell will act as a shield. It lasts about... half an hour, then it disappears. Now... the spell is Protecta. Say it with me now. Protecta."  
  
"Protecta!" the class repeated together.  
  
"Very good. Now." She turned to Neville and aimed her wand at him. "Protecta."  
  
Neville was engulfed in a silvery-blue sphere of light, then it faded. He looked around with a slight shock.  
  
Moreau smiled and turned back to the students. "You can't see it, but Neville is protected by all but one spell. Let me show you." She pointed her wand at the trembling boy at the front of the room. "Fira!"  
  
Hot flames shot from the end of her wand, illuminating the whole room, and rushed toward Neville, his eyes wide. The fire smashed into the shield and became a great deal smaller, like someone had turned the flame down on a kerosene lamp. It gently landed on Neville, like a bird gliding to his shoulder. He stared at it, unafraid.  
  
"Watera." The flame went out. Neville's sleeve was uncharred. The class 'oohed'.  
  
"Okay, pair up. I want you to cast protect on yourselves, then take turns shooting fire at each other. The spell is fira. Go now."  
  
Ron and Hermione paired up, leaving Harry to pair up with Neville, who still had the Protection Spell on him.  
  
"Don't you ever get jealous?" Neville said as they watched the duo.  
  
"Jealous of what?" Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Hermione and Ron. Duh."  
  
He looked over as his best friends. Ron had sent an overly-powerful ball of flame at Hermione, who leapt out of the way.  
  
"What about them?" He asked.  
  
"Haven't you noticed? They've been all over each other lately..."  
  
Harry shot flames at Neville, who wiped the weakened fire off of his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Neville shrugged. Truthfully, Harry had noticed. But it was weird, thinking of his friends as... well... you know... after they regularly got into fights that usually ended in non-speaking terms.  
  
"Okay!" Moreau hollered over the shouts of her students. "That's enough! Now, I want you to practice Reflection spells. Everyone sit down. Lavender, come up here for my volunteer..."  
  
She demonstrated a Reflection Spell, which produced a shield that would return most spells to the caster, except the Unforgivables. Harry, who hadn't paid attention, asked Hermione to help him.  
  
"Uhm..." She shot a glance at Ron, who stood waiting some fifteen feet away. "Well, Ron... Ron already asked..."  
  
Harry stared at her. "Oh. Okay."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." She went to join Ron.  
  
Neville sauntered up behind him with a very I-told-you-so look.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's a bad beginning. It was also a lot longer on paper. 9 pages, instead of six. But, you know... I have big, bubbly handwriting. Sorry about the format, it was SO much better on Word. But I can't just center a couple of lines, it centers the whole damn document. Anyway... Please review! I've already written (not typed, though) seven chapters and I really don't want them to go to waste by not posting them for lack of reviews!! Oh, and another thing, if anyone's interested... I could REALLY, REALLY use a beta reader! If you're interested, IM me on Yahoo! s/n: kagomechanthemiko, lilytheperfect, malontherider, or rikkufish. If you don't have Yahoo!, IM me on AIM at MagiKow. If you don't have that either, email me at thepaperbackriderhotmail.com. Okay, I think I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Ja ne! (Keh, its Japanese for see you. I'm an Inuyasha fanatic, leave me alone.)


	2. The World's Smallest Quidditch Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the spells I used for Alex's lesson plan belong to Squaresoft. =D Or whoever made them.  
  
Author's notes: No one reviewed my first chapter. I'm really upset about that. I was thinking that I should just not post this chapter, but I have some friends that I want to read it, since they can't now that we're out of school and they can't get their hands on the original, handwritten one. So... you out there! Ed, Kodee, Ashley, whoever else is reading this and knows me from school or family or maybe just meeting me, you better appreciate this!  
  
-------  
  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE HAWK OF GRYFFINDOR  
**  
_Chapter Two: The World's Smallest Quidditch Team  
_  
-------  
  
"I want an essay on animal-to-animal transfiguration. 8 inches. That shouldn't be too hard, now should it?"  
  
It was two weeks later, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Transfiguration. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had learned the basic elemental spells, Fira, Aera, Watera, Thundara, and Blizzara. They had just finished learning Pancaea, which cured poison, and Esuna, which could heal mild amnesia, bad rashes, dizziness, burns, and frost bite, all at the same time.  
  
Harry was gathering his books and parchment together when McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I would like to speak to you."  
  
Harry walked to the front of the classroom, and Hermione stood behind them, as though waiting for permission to stay from McGonagall. She stared at her.  
  
"You may stay. Now Harry, the headmaster has reinstated your Quidditch privileges--"  
  
"YES!!" Harry and Ron high-fived. McGonagall stared at them, then continued.  
  
"However! Both beaters and all three chasers graduated." She paused, then corrected herself. "Well, the chasers graduated. So the team only has two people. Miss Weasley, Mr. Kirke, and Mr. Sloper all resigned at the end of last year. So you and Mr. Weasley here are the only members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at McGonagall incredulously, Ron's jaw dropping to the floor. Behind them, Hermione was looking rather worried.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are the new Quidditch Captain."  
  
"Captain? Captain of WHAT, exactly?! Ron and me? How are we supposed to participate if we don't even have a team?!" Harry half-shouted.  
  
McGonagall gazed at him doubtfully. "Hold Quidditch try-outs, maybe?"  
  
Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "Oh. Right. All right, we'll have try-outs. Hold the pitch for us, the Saturday after next, at 2 o'clock."  
  
McGonagall nodded with a hint of a smile on her face. Maybe that was just his imagination though.  
  
-------  
  
Hermione lagged behind a fuming Harry and Ron, deep in thought about the Quidditch try-outs.  
  
This summer, when Hermione had visited Ron, she'd mentioned something about wanting to learn how to play Quidditch to Fred and George. With the twin's newfound fortunes, they had bought her a Comet 260. While it wasn't the best broom out there, it was good for her to learn on. After Ron and Harry had gone to sleep, Fred and George would take her out to a small field they used for their own practice, and taught her a few things.  
  
Even though she wasn't the best, and there was a lot of room for improvement, she was definitely better than she'd expected herself to be. And she had fun with it, too.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't know. She'd always been the bystander when it came to Quidditch. If they found out she actually... played it, they'd laugh. They wouldn't believe her. But if she showed up at the pitch, dressed for Quidditch...  
  
Would they let her try out? They had to. It was open to any Gryffindor in their 2nd year or higher. But what about her homework? If only she had that Time Turner...  
  
No! It was too much trouble. Sure, it had helped save Sirius and Buckbeak, but that's it. The Time Turner had caused for stress than anything. She didn't need it. She could play Quidditch and do her homework. How hard could that be?  
  
"Oy! Hermione!"  
  
It was then Hermione realized she was looking at the ground. Harry and Ron had gotten very far ahead of her.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Just thinking about... McGonagall's essay," she lied as she caught up with them.  
  
"You would be," Harry said. It wasn't an insult; he was stating the facts.  
  
She smiled. "Why don't you two go on ahead? I'll meet you in the common room."  
  
"Sure. See ya, 'Mione," Ron said, using a nickname he'd recently started on.  
  
She nodded and turned in the opposite direction. Hermione walked, without stopping, to the Owlery. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Using the window ledge as a desk, she began to write.  
  
_Dear Fred and George,  
  
I thought you might like to know that I'm trying out for the Quidditch team. Harry and Ron are the only players left, and Harry was made captain. Thanks to your training, I feel as though I am good enough to be on the team. But I don't want to be good enough, I want to be... better than good enough. Do you think you could drop by Hogwarts sometime to help me improve my flying skills? It would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and how's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes going? Once again, thanks for the broom.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. The tryouts are next Saturday!_  
  
She read over her letter twice, and then rolled it up. She called a tawny school owl down from its resting place and tied the parchment to his leg.  
  
"This is for Fred and George Weasley, of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley."  
  
The owl hooted softly, nipped at the letter, then took off through the window, flying in the direction Hermione hoped was Diagon Alley. She packed her quill away after watching the large disappear from her sight, and headed back to the common room.  
  
-------  
  
"Up for a game of wizard's chess?"  
  
Harry looked up from his essay. "Huh?"  
  
"Wanna play chess?" Ron repeated, using shorter words.  
  
"Oh. Sure." He packed his supplies away, clearing the table while Ron set the pieces up. "So uh..." he began slowly. "What's been going on with you and Hermione?"  
  
The redhead hesitated, and then looked up at his best friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, its just... you've been... together. A lot. Without me."  
  
"Oh, she's just helping me with the elemental spells. I'm still having a bit of trouble with Thundara, I keep shocking myself--"  
  
"That's... not what I meant, and I think you knew that."  
  
Ron stared hard at one of his bishops, suddenly very interested in a crack on its side. "Nothing."  
  
Harry sighed. Clearly, he wasn't going to get anything out of his friend tonight. Keyword being tonight.  
  
Hermione chose that moment to enter. She dropped her book bag next to the table, looking rather satisfied with herself. Probably finished McGonagall's essay three minutes before she thought she would.  
  
"Who'd you send a letter to? Knight to E-5," Ron ordered his little red horse, and it slid forward obediently, smashing Harry's little, innocent white pawn.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, looking completely shocked, and utterly confused.  
  
"You've got feathers all in your hair." Hmm. Ron appeared to be more observant than Harry today. Something was off.  
  
"Oh." She brushed the feathers out, and then sat next (and rather closely) to Ron. "I was just mailing my mum for more parchment, I think I used my last roll for the essay..."  
  
Harry looked down into her book bag. Several thick rolls of parchment were balanced neatly on top of her books. Hermione noticed him looking in her bag, and, with her eyes wide and nervous, pulled the bag closer to her, closing it. Harry narrowed his eyes in puzzlement, but said nothing.  
  
"Go already!"  
  
It was his turn. "Uhm... Bishop to E-5" The white bishop glided over to the knight and demolished it, until it was nearly a fine powder, with a few chunks of stone laced in.  
  
"Totally, completely barbaric..." Hermione muttered under her breath, but not quite quiet enough for the boy sitting a half-inch away from her not to hear. "We get it, Hermione. Its barbaric, its crude, its unsophisticated, you say it every time; in so many words my vocabulary has doubled in size. But, come on, we're teenage guys. What did you expect?" He looked at her firmly, then turned back to the board. "Pawn to G-3."  
  
"Bishop to G-3." The bishop, once again, mutilated Ron's chess piece beyond recognition. He flinched.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't play that. A stray piece could knock someone's eye out..."  
  
Ron sighed exasperatedly. "Hermione, please, I cannot concentrate. Pawn to F-4."  
  
Harry stared at the board. He had just put his bishop in a very compromising position, where Ron could have easily captured, or destroyed, his piece, with two different pieces. He raised a brow. "Bishop to F-4." The pawn was destroyed, and the bishop was on a roll, thanks to Ron's distractedness.  
  
"I can see that," Hermione stated smartly to Ron.  
  
Who ignored her. "Knight to C-3."  
  
Finally, a place where he couldn't destroy anything. "Pawn to H-5."  
  
The frizzy haired girl sighed. "Ron, do you want to work on spells or not?"  
  
He immediately brightened. "Sure!"  
  
"What about our game?" Harry asked, staring dubiously at Ron.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry! School comes first!"  
  
Then he and Hermione were gone. Harry stared at the barely begun game and developed a twitch in his right eye. He slowly began to clear the table, putting the pieces in the box Ron kept them in. "You didn't finish the game!" one of the queens yelled at him. He grabbed her and shoved her to the bottom of the box. He slammed the lid on, but he could still hear the chess piece's muffled protests. He ignored them and pulled his essay back onto the workspace.  
  
Neville came over and sat in the chair Hermione had been in less than two minutes previous. Harry nodded as a greeting. "They leave you behind?" the clumsy boy asked.  
  
Another nod from Harry.  
  
"Sorry. Congratulations on becoming team captain."  
  
"Yeah, it was..." Harry shook his head. "Thanks."  
  
"When Hermione gets back, could you ask her to find me? I need help on McGonagall's essay."  
  
Harry grunted in a positive manner, if that was possible. Neville seemed to be able to read the downtrodden boy's thoughts. "Thanks."  
  
Then he left, and Harry was alone.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: If you're reading this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! I'll even take flames, just so I know people are actually reading what I write! 


	3. Quidditch TryOuts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the spells I used for Alex's lesson plan belong to Squaresoft. =D  
  
A/N: Keh. FF.net is pissing me off, simply for BEING FF.net. Does that happen to anyone else? Anyway. Here's chapter three. After three reviews, seeing as one was sent twice... And if my cousin doesn't shut up I'm going to throw something at him. Thank you, my bestest buddy Ed-Padfoot-Midoriko for offering to be my beta reader! You know what that means, right, Ed? YOU HAVE TO GET ONLINE MORE OFTEN! YAY!  
  
-------  
  
**_HARRY POTTER AND THE HAWK OF GRYFFINDOR_**  
  
_Chapter Three: Quidditch Try-Outs_  
  
-------  
  
It was Monday afternoon when Hermione received Fred and George's response to her letter. She was with Harry and Ron under the big oak tree near the lake, working on an essay for Moreau, about the effects of casting two opposing elements toward the same target. A tiny Ural owl fluttered down and landed clumsily on Hermione's leg, the letter tied to his leg and a small box clutched in his beak.  
  
"Oh!" She snatched the owl up, jumping to her feet. Her loose papers and open book tumbled to the ground in her rush. "I'll be right back!" She left Harry and Ron confused, yet again. After she was a safe distance away, she pulled the letter off the owl and let him rest on her shoulder. She pulled the string off and unrolled it.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I, George Weasley, think you, Hermione Granger, could be wonderful on the Quidditch team, with lots of practice. However, our booming business takes most of our time. Angelina offered to help you train. What about that? Which position are you playing? Beater, or chaser? Or beater? Since I'm assuming the role of seeker has been occupied by Harry, and our dearest brother Ron is still keeper...  
  
I, Fred Weasley, think you should be beater, because that's the best role! Angelina's practicing herself to be a chaser for the Moutohora Macaws in New Zealand. We have purchased for your enjoyment, a new broom for you, a Nimbus 2002. It should be with the owl. Its not the best, but we couldn't afford a Firebolt.  
  
Fred and George Weasley  
  
P.S. Lee says hi._  
  
Hermione looked at the owl on her shoulder, still obediently clutching the tiny box. 'Could THIS be what they were talking about...?' she thought as she pulled the box open. Inside, there was a tiny, two-inch Nimbus 2002, and a slip of parchment. She picked it up and read:  
  
_It has a reducing charm on it so the tiny little pathetic excuse of an owl could carry it. We swear this really isn't one of our products. Actually, that's not a bad idea._  
  
Hermione smiled, placed the tiny boom into the box, and slipped the box into her pocket with the letter as she walked back over to the tree.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked her, helping her get her stuff back into an orderly manner.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "You'll find out later. On Saturday."  
  
"Hermione, we have Quidditch try-outs on Saturday." Harry informed her bluntly and monotonically.  
  
"I know. Have you finished your essay? Or do you still need help on why they cancel each other out?"  
  
He stared at his friend, unblinking. "No, I'm good."  
  
"Good." She smiled, and looked over at her redheaded friend. "What about you, Ron?"  
  
"Its okay, I've got it." Ron looked equally dumbfounded.  
  
"Excellent." She went back to her own essay, leaving the two boys confused, for what seemed like the 10th time that day.

-------  
  
It was near midnight, and Harry and Ron were in the dormitory, the only two awake. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all asleep. It was completely silent, save for the occasional snore coming from Neville.  
  
"Hermione was acting weird today..." Harry whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
Ron looked up from the window. "Huh?"  
  
He sighed loudly. "Hermione. She was acting weird."  
  
"Huh... Oh, yeah." The freckled boy went back to looking at the window. "Hey, there's someone on the pitch."  
  
Harry jumped off his bed and scrambled to the window his friend was looking out. Sure enough, there was a person, dressed all in black robes and flying around on a broom, smacking a bludger. Another person came into view, and hit the iron ball back to the first person. They continued this flying game of tennis, not knowing the two were watching them. He smiled. "I hope they're from Gryffindor, we could use 'em."  
  
Ron nodded, continuing his awed watch. "But what are they doing out there now? Its nearly midnight, way past curfew, they're going to be in so much trouble if they're caught..."  
  
"Well, at least we can rule out Hermione."  
  
There was a moment of silence, before they burst out laughing.  
  
"Hermione! On a broomstick! That's great!"  
  
"She doesn't even like Quidditch!"  
  
"SHH!"  
  
The third voice made the room go back into the dead silence. "Some people are trying to sleep."  
  
"Right, right..." Ron whispered. He went back to his bed, and Harry to his.  
  
"Night, Ron."  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Night, Harry, Ron."  
  
"Good Night, Neville."

-------  
  
The mysterious flying figures returned every night, becoming increasingly better each time. Hermione, who had been up every night with homework, was becoming increasingly sleepier each day, and slept all day Friday.  
  
When Saturday finally arrived, Harry and Ron walked down to the Quidditch pitch at 2:00, and were greeted by a small group of people dressed in makeshift Quidditch robes.  
  
"Alright, everyone, line up!" Harry shouted over the noise. "I want beaters on this side and chasers over there!"  
  
The group split into two. There were five beaters and eight chasers. Harry inspected the beaters while Ron took the names of the chasers.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I want to try-out!"  
  
Harry and Ron spun towards the voice. Hermione was running down the hill to the field, carrying a broom.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I want to try out."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No, seriously. Why are you here?"  
  
"I just told you. At least give me a chance!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, then back at Hermione. "Beater or chaser?"  
  
"Beater."  
  
"Over there."  
  
Hermione grinned excitedly, and giggled in a very unHermione-like way. She ran to join the beaters while Harry jotted her name down on the sheet.  
  
"First, beaters. All beaters mount your brooms. We're going to watch your flying skills, then release the bludgers. We're going to use three instead of two, but just for today, since there are so many of you. Ron and I are going to fly around and watch, and we may ask some of you to leave the field. Does everyone have their clubs?"  
  
Everyone except Hermione raised a club. Harry walked over to his friend.  
  
"Where's your club?"  
  
Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I... kinda thought you would supply them..."  
  
He stared at her. "Did you even read the flyer?"  
  
"A little... Even if I knew, I don't have one."  
  
"Hermione, I gave everyone two weeks so they'd have enough time to order their required supplies."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry."  
  
He sighed. "We'll lend you one, but if you make the team you have to buy your own, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. "I will, I promise."  
  
Harry sighed again as Ron handed a club to their friend.  
  
"Alright, beaters," Harry started, "when I blow my whistle, take off. Ready?"  
  
A shrill noise, and they were off. After a few minutes, he turned to Ron. "Alright, lets go."  
  
Ron, who had already mounted his broom, took off into the air. Harry hovered for a few seconds, before flying higher than the prospective beaters. A waving arm caught his attention. He flew over.  
  
"What is it, Ron?"  
  
"Look!" Ron pointed. Harry turned, and saw Hermione doing flips, turns, and cartwheels, all on her broom. She looked over at Harry and Ron and smiled, then did a one-handed Sloth Grip Roll, although a bit sloppy.  
  
Harry shook himself out of his shock. "Alright, I'm about to release the bludgers!" Her flew to the ground and floated about the chest that held the balls. He kicked it open, and three bludgers shot out, determined to knock everyone on a broom off. He picked up his own club as a precaution, and rejoined the crowd, watching the potential players swing at the solid black balls, missing and hitting.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Harry spun around. Colin Creevy was getting ready to hit an oncoming bludger. He swung and...  
  
Missed. The bat flew out of his hands, Colin slipped off, clinging to his broom, and the bludger flew by, exactly where his head had been. The bat continued its flight through the air, and smacked Harry in the back of the head.  
  
Colin, still hanging from his broom, squeaked. Harry turned and looked at him.  
  
"Colin..."  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"Would you... get off the field?"  
  
"Yes sir." With a little help, he got back onto his broom, and flew to the ground, joining the two beaters Ron had sent away.  
  
"Harry, WATCH OUT!"  
  
At the sound of his name, Harry twisted his body to face the voice. Hermione was waving her club around. A bludger was flying towards him. Before he could react, the magical ball rammed into him, knocking the air out of him, and pushing him off his broom. Harry hung loosely, his head spinning. He felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. Every gulp of air he took made the sharp pain in his side worse. Unable to hold on any longer, Harry let go of the broom and started to fall.

-------  
  
A/N: PHEW! Finally! Not that anyone cares. I'm trying to do too many things at once! I went to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban midnight premiere... OMG! SO MUCH FUN! Check out the picture of my friends and me here: img .villagephotos. com/ p/ 2004-5/ 735501/ thegang. jpg

Just get rid of all the spaces. YAY!


	4. An Explosion in the Hall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the spells I used for Alex's lesson plan belong to Squaresoft. =D  
  
A/N: OMG! I'M SO EXCITED!! People are actually READING and ENJOYING THoG!! You have NO idea how happy that makes me!! Oh, I realize it seems like there's no plot yet, but there is! I swear! It starts around... Chapter six. WOW! People are reviewing it as we speak! And I thought everyone hated it. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Now I'm going to have to thank each one individually! I'll do that at the end because I'm being bombarded with Review Alert! emails! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! I want to thank hermionestagegirl16 for being my beta reader and Jelsemium for her advice! I really do LOVE writing this, and I'm EXTREMELY proud of it! Always have been, just so you know. I worked really hard on this. I have it all planned out... There are a few changes to make, so it may take me a while to get chapter 5 up. I don't want this to be focused on Ron and Hermione so much n.n; I'm so excited! I'm on people's FAVORITE AUTHORS list! -squee!- Oh, and I decided to go ahead and follow the 5th book completely, so Sirius... is no longer... yeah. Just remember to NOT READ THIS if you haven't finished the 5th book! Why are you on this chapter? Go read it! Wow this is a long a/n... Anyway, on with the story!  
  
-------  
  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE HAWK OF GRYFFINDOR**  
  
_ Chapter Four: An Explosion in the Hall_  
  
-------  
  
"Hey, I think he's coming to..."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Harry's awake!"  
  
"Quit crowding him, he might get sick..."  
  
A bright light flooded Harry's vision as he opened one bleary eye, then it was blocked by a large fuzzy... thing.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Harry dear, how are you feeling?"  
  
He sat up slowly, and cringed. His head was still spinning, and the sharp pain in his side hadn't gone away. Someone with flaming red hair, Ginny or Ron, pushed his glasses into his hand. He flipped them open and put them on. Hermione was the one with red hair. No, wait, she was wearing a Chudley Cannons beanie.  
  
"Sorry, Harry..." she whispered.  
  
He opened his mouth to respond when a grayish brown potion was shoved in his face.  
  
"Drink."  
  
He looked up at the voice. It was Madame Pomfrey, with a very stern look on her face. He took the glass silently and began to drink. It had a vile taste of dirt and vomit, with a hint of metal, and a texture similar to damp sand. He wanted to throw the glass down and spit it out, but he was afraid to stop forcing it down his throat with that look hovering above him. As soon as he drank the last sandy drop, she snatched the glass from him, and then proceeded to go about her business.  
  
Hermione and Ron moved closer to him, and Hermione had a very apologetic look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry nodded, immediately regretting the action as waves of pain and dizziness spread through his body. "I'm not sure... How long have I been out?"  
  
"About three days," Hermione answered.  
  
"We're going to continue the try-outs next Saturday, if you're up to it."  
  
"Oh good, I was afraid they'd continue without me..."  
  
"We couldn't do that, you're the captain."  
  
He nodded again, with the same agonizing feeling as before. At least the sharp pain in his side was gone. "I saw the Beaters, though, and I think I have a good idea of who I want..."  
  
This got Hermione's attention. She picked her gaze up from the floor. Ron agreed. "I liked Seamus, he did a good job."  
  
"Oh yeah, and that other boy, the second year, what was his name? Euan Abercrombie? He was pretty good."  
  
"You know, I think there was someone out there that was better..."  
  
"Oh, you can't mean..."  
  
"I do..."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I do. Don't you?"  
  
"Actually, I really do."  
  
Hermione watched this for several seconds before slamming a fist on Harry's bed. "Who is it?!"  
  
Harry and Ron jumped at her outburst. "You, of course!"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Me?"  
  
"No, the person behind you."  
  
She turned around to find... no one. "Harry, that's not nice!"  
  
He just laughed. "You were very good... even though you nearly killed me in a process."  
  
"I hope no one thinks we picked her just because she's our friend."  
  
"When they see her on the field, they'll know."  
  
Hermione didn't hear this, as she was busy hopping from one foot to the other, squealing like the schoolgirl she was, which was also very un- Hermione-like. She then launched herself over the bed, throwing her arms around Ron's neck in a very long hug. Ron turned bright red, and cautiously put his arms around Hermione's waist. After several seconds of this, Harry coughed loudly, and the two sprung apart. In Hermione's rush to get off the bed, she tripped and fell backwards onto the floor. Ron was redder than his hair, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking fixedly at the floor.  
  
"So, the other beater is Seamus?" Hermione asked quickly, trying to hide her pink face.  
  
Harry nodded, his eyebrow still raised in a very suspicious manner. Hermione clapped her hands together decidedly. "I've got to tell Fred and George!"  
  
"Why?" Ron lifted his eyes from the floor to stare at Hermione.  
  
"They were my trainers, over the summer." She grinned broadly.  
  
"Tell them later," Ron said, in an almost jealous fashion. "Hey, Harry, I forgot. Lupin sent you a letter. I think it's about Sirius." He pulled a folded up parchment labeled 'To Harry, from Moony' out of his pocket and handed it to his friend.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said as he took it. He unfolded it and read aloud:  
  
_Harry-  
  
We are having a small get together, a sort of tribute to Sirius. Seeing as he was your godfather, I figured you would want to be there. Have Hermione and Ron come, too. I'm not going to make you come, but I'm sure Sirius would have wanted you there. It's in Hogsmeade, October 26th, the day of your first Hogsmeade trip, at 3:00 PM. If you do come, I will meet you outside of Zonko's at 2:30. I hope to see you then.  
  
-Remus J. Lupin_  
  
Ron looked up at Harry as he finished reading it. "Are you... going to go?"  
  
He didn't answer. He just stared at the letter, still in shock. He hadn't gotten over the death of his godfather, but he had managed to repress his feelings about it long enough to become... well, not happy, but happier than he had been over the summer. The letter had broken the wall he'd built, and now he felt as though he would never be happy again, as if a dementor had entered the room.  
  
"Harry...?"  
  
Hermione squeaked. "That's the day of the full moon! Does he really think that's safe?!"  
  
"Shush. Its not like we're going to be there at night." Ron said.  
  
"I think I may go."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at their friend. "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, maybe... Maybe it'll give me some sort of closure on this whole thing..."  
  
"Hello there!"  
  
The trio jumped at the cheerful voice. Professor Moreau was walking over to Harry's bed, with a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in her hand.  
  
"P-Professor! Hi! What are you doing here?" Hermione said a little quickly, loudly, and high-pitched.  
  
"I just wanted to stop by to get some anti-burn cream. Someone in my 6th year Hufflepuff class forgot to put the protect spell on themselves while we were practicing with Firaga, and I saw Harry and decided to ask how he was doing," Moreau answered, popping a bean into her mouth. She chewed for a few seconds before spitting it out. "Vomit!"  
  
"Vomit-flavored jelly bean?!" Ron looked utterly repulsed at the idea.  
  
"No, that's just what I say when something is gross. I don't really like cherry flavored things..."  
  
"Oh." There was a pause.  
  
"Well, I see Harry's fine... Oh, Madame Pomfrey!" She walked over to the plump lady, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone.  
  
"She's a weird one, she is..." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, then looked at his friends. "Write Lupin back and tell him that we're coming."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Alright, well, can we use Hedwig?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why can't you use Pig?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ginny used him to send a letter to Bill."  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
"Thanks. We'll be back soon Harry."  
  
"Bye, Harry."  
  
"Bye, Hermione, Ron."  
  
They left, passing Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood on the way out. Ginny walked over to Harry, smiling. Luna sort of floated over, smiling dreamily. They greeted him quietly. Ginny sat on the end of Harry's bed.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. Well, better than I was two minutes ago. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Around noon, its Tuesday."  
  
"We've come to bring you the work you missed," Luna said airily.  
  
"Oh, what a wonderful reason to visit..." Harry groaned.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we also wanted to see how you felt."  
  
"Thanks, Luna..."  
  
She nodded, and dropped a large stack of parchment in Harry's lap. A loud shriek came from the opposite side of the room. Madame Pomfrey was by his bedside in an instant, scolding Ginny and Luna with wild eyes.  
  
"Harry is NOT to have any stress! He was hit with a bludger, for Heaven's sake! Bring that back another day!"  
  
Ginny snatched the papers, her eyes wide. Luna's dreamy smile was gone, and her eyes didn't look so unfocused.  
  
"Harry needs rest, come back with that another day!"  
  
Ginny nodded and looked at Harry. "Get better soon." Then she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry blinked, his face turning red. Luna said bye, then left with Harry's work. Madame Pomfrey's brows rose, then she went back to looking for Moreau's anti-burn cream.  
  
-------  
  
"Harry! Over here!"  
  
It was now Wednesday, and Madame Pomfrey had reluctantly let Harry out. He walked over and sat across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Harry, how're you feeling?" Ron asked, stuffing a huge bite of biscuit into his mouth.  
  
"A lot better, thanks. Herbology next?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "We wrote to Lupin. Told him we'd be there."  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig come back yet?"  
  
"No, but she'll probably be back soon."  
  
Ron swallowed his enormous bite. "First Hogsmeade weekend is soon."  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione looked over at Ron, who smiled at her. This continued for several seconds until Harry spoke up.  
  
"You want me to leave you two alone?"  
  
She looked away from the redhead, blushing as dark as the Gryffindor flag behind her. Ron's ears turned bright pink. Harry raised a brow. "Nothing, huh?" With that comment, Ron's ears were the same color as Hermione's face, and Hermione was currently burying said face in her hands.  
  
"Harry, please--" Ron whispered.  
  
"Please what? Please stop it? How can I when I don't even know what's going on with my two best friends!" Harry said, the volume of his voice increasing to a shout.  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about, we--"  
  
"I think you know exactly what I'm talking!" He was on his feet. Hermione nearly fell off her seat from his outburst, and Ron looked shocked. "Spending all your time together, Ron's new study habits, damnit, Ron, you walked out on a chess game! To study! With Hermione! 'School comes first'? What the hell was that? If something's going on, that's great, but I'd like to know about it!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were stunned. No one in the Great Hall noticed their fight.  
  
"Harry, we aren't--" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"We didn't want anyone to know."  
  
There was a clanging of silverware on wood. Ginny, her mouth agape and eyes wide, had dropped her fork, mashed potatoes going all over the table. Neville choked on his sandwich, and Seamus had to hit his back several times before he coughed it up. Dean just stared. The shocked silence spread from the Gryffindor table, filling the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron, I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me everything! I told you everything that happened with Cho and me!"  
  
"Don't bring me into this!" A voice came from the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang was on her feet, walking over to Harry.  
  
"Oh, butt out, Cho, this doesn't concern you," Harry said, not looking at the girl.  
  
"But you just said you told him everything!" She shrieked.  
  
"There really wasn't that much to tell."  
  
"Yeah, seriously..." Ron agreed. Harry and Cho glared at him, and he shrank back.  
  
"You told him everything!" the Asian girl shouted.  
  
"What, do you not want people know that you kissed me?"  
  
Cho glared at him and was about to tell him off when a new, older voice cut her off.  
  
"Is there a problem?" McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, Professor! Hi! No, sorry, just a little... thing," Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, any personal problems, please work them out somewhere else, where you won't distract the entire school."  
  
A round of yes ma'ams, and Cho went back to the Ravenclaw table. Slowly, the students went back to their lunches and the Great Hall was once again buzzing with talk.  
  
"Harry..." Ron started.  
  
"Forget it. Just... forget it." Harry waved his hand at him and walked out, his lunch lying cold and forgotten.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Phew! That was a lot of writing! Thanks everyone for offering to be my beta readers, but I have one now! More than one, really. Beta reader, back up beta reader, and a back up to the back-up beta reader. Plus, I want these to be perfect I'm a grammar nazi, you know.  
  
I just want everyone to know that since I originally had Sirius alive, I have to rewrite chapter 5. Not totally, just the part where they go to Hogsmeade. And the next chapter is entitled... Hogsmeade. Meaning it takes up most of the chapter. And yes, Moreau walking in there while they were talking about the letter DOES have a purpose. If you're smart, you'll figure it out.  
  
Cookies to all reviewers!!  
  
Ryo: Thank you! n.n Get online!  
  
Jelsemium (I hope I spelled that right!): Thank you for the advice! Yeah, I was just thinking of people that could be on the Quidditch team now that EVERYONE is gone, and Hermione popped into my head. Why not have all three of them together? And I AM going to post this on The Sugar Quill once its complete, but I've just started writing and planning chapter 8, and there are still tons of things to do!  
  
hermionestagegirl16: Glad to have you as my beta!  
  
Kayla: Thank you! Here's the next chapter for you; I hope you enjoy it! Its rather pointless, but I wanted to show everyone how frustrated Harry was. He kinda snapped for no reason n.n;;  
  
adrea: Oh, no, J.K. writes much better than I do n.n;; But thank you! You're so sweet! And what do you mean by direct quotes?  
  
Irish Lemon: The spells are from Final Fantasy, because I love FF too much not to integrate it into my fics some how! The movie was AWESOME! I hate to say it but... You should have gone! Your friends should have let you gone. I took a friend that didn't like Harry Potter, and now... well I'm not entirely sure she's in love with it now, but she did like the movie n.n  
  
PyroGrl: Heh, sorry about the cliffhanger. But they're so fun! How can I not have them? Trust me, its not going to be my last n.n; 


	5. Sorry! No update

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in a while. I've been on tons of vacations. I went to Oklahoma, and now I'm going to California. I'm actually in a hotel in Arizona right now. I won't be back for a couple of weeks, but I'll try to type up a couple of chapters when I can. I won't get Internet that often, most hotels want you to have a wireless internet card, and my laptop won't install one (it's a million years old!)  
  
And now for personal thank yous!  
  
Ryo: YAY! You actually reviewed without me reminding you! Get online! I'm actually here! I've been online TWO-ICE and you haven't been here. -sniffle-  
  
candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thank you! n.n  
  
PyroGrl: Yes, he is quite the prat. But we love him anyway! -squeezes Ron plushies- Sorry about not being able to update anytime time soon! I'm really sorry and I feel terrible! Even my beta is asking me for more chapters =P  
  
Okay that's all! I hope to see all of you in a couple of weeks! My internet might have 'sploded again. x.o Cool that would not be. Ja ne! -TPR 


	6. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the spells I used for Alex's lesson plan belong to Squaresoft. =D  
  
A/N: Okay, finally. I'm typing this on a very low battery (stupid laptop). So I'm typing as fast as possible, and trying to keep the author notes short. MEEP! Here's the chapter! By the way, you can look up the animals Hagrid mentions in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. nn  
  
-------  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE HAWK OF GRYFFINDOR  
  
Chapter Five: Hogsmeade  
  
-------  
  
It was the weekend before Hogsmeade, and Harry still wasn't talking to Ron and Hermione. He had taken to hanging around Neville. Rumors spread through the school like wildfire about the fight in the Great Hall.  
  
Currently, Ron and Hermione were in Hagrid's hut, Hermione sitting in a chair, and Ron leaning on the wall beside her. Hagrid was making tea and discussing his next lesson.  
  
"After that last lesson, I think I'll go with something a bit calmer... Something like... a Chimaera, what do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Ron said glumly.  
  
"Hagrid, Chimaera's are illegal..." Hermione reminded the half-giant.  
  
"Right, right... Well, what about... Erumpent?"  
  
"Those are really dangerous, and knowing Malfoy, he'll provoke it and get stabbed with its horn, and how are you going to explain to his mother that you had a dangerous animal and blew her son up?"  
  
"Jarvey?"  
  
Hermione and Ron sighed loudly at the same time. Hagrid tilted his head, figuring out that something was up. He put a bit of tea in a dish and set it on the ground for Fang, and then poured some for Ron and Hermione, sitting down at the table as he handed their cups to them.  
  
"Alright, you two. What's going on with you and Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Ron failed to tell him something and now he's upset," Hermione told him, staring into her cup.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "Me? You're the one that didn't want him to know!"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
Hagrid coughed, interrupting their little spat. "Alright, well... The two of ye are his best friends, and best friends tell each other everything, am I right?"  
  
Ron nodded as Hermione went back to staring at her tea.  
  
"So, don't you think you may have hurt his feelings when you didn't tell about... whatever it is you didn't tell him?"  
  
The redhead shrugged as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Right. Well, here he comes now, maybe you three should have a talk."  
  
Ron turned to look out the window. Harry was looking at the ground, walking down the hill towards the little hut. Hermione stepped around, her eyes wide.  
  
"He looks mad..." Ron whispered.  
  
At that moment, Harry looked up, spotting the two watching him. He scowled, and turned back to the castle.  
  
"He's leaving!" Hermione cried. She dashed out the door, Ron hot on her heels. "Harry! Harry, wait!"  
  
He stopped, but didn't turn around. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and deadpanned, "What do you want?"  
  
She slowed to a stop. "We want to apologize."  
  
He turned a little, looking at the two over his shoulder.  
  
"You were right, mate, we should have told you," Ron stated, shrugging lightly.  
  
"We'll tell you everything that happens from now on." Hermione paused. "Well not everything."  
  
Harry smirked. "I'm not sure I'd want to know everything..."  
  
"Well? Accept our apology?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah... I guess... I overreacted. I'm sorry, too."  
  
"Apology accepted!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck in a quick, friendly hug.  
  
"I think Lupin would have been disappointed if I'd shown up without you, anyway..." Harry sighed.  
  
"You're still going?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Hermione looked at her feet.  
  
"No use being upset about it," Harry said. "Come on, let's get to the Great Hall before all the good food's gone."  
  
-------  
  
After a long week of classes, homework, and essays, the weekend of Hogsmeade finally arrived. Harry's good mood slowly deteriorated as the time for departure neared. Ron and Hermione tried their best to cheer him up.  
  
"Come on, Harry, Sirius wouldn't want you all depressed just because he..." Ron hesitated. None of them had ever really said that he was dead, and he really didn't want to be the first. Luckily, Hermione saved him from having to say it.  
  
"Sirius would want to you move on. He wouldn't want something like this to stop you from living happily. Even with You-Know-Who on the loose."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
"No, I know I'm right. I'm Hermione, remember?"  
  
He and Ron snorted, and Hermione looked proud of herself for making them laugh. "Alright, you two... let's go."  
  
-------  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Five minutes after last time you asked."  
  
Harry sighed at his redheaded friend. They had been waiting outside of Zonko's (which Hermione pointed out that it was a good placed to wait because it had been Sirius's favorite store when he was at Hogwarts) for about 10 minutes, and it was only 2:20. They had been there since noon and Hermione had a large bag of books she had bought, while Ron carried two medium sized Zonko's bags. Harry had a bag, too, but it wasn't from any store. Instead, it held some of Sirius's things. The mirror he and Harry's father had used (Harry kept his, and had Sirius's in the bag), a few photos... Harry's favorite was the one of Sirius, James, Lupin, and Lily at graduation. Wormtail wasn't in it; he suspected it was he taking the picture. James' arm around Lily's shoulder, all four of them waving happily. Harry smiled when he thought about it.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione! How are you today?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his dream land and looked at the voice. Lupin had finally arrived. "You're late, Professor," he said pointedly, holding out his watch. It read 2:32.  
  
"I apologize. Now, don't call me that, I'm not your teacher anymore. Call me Remus!"  
  
"Uhm, alright... Remus." Harry grinned oddly.  
  
"Alright, are you lot ready? Everyone else is waiting."  
  
"Who is... everyone else?" Hermione asked as they began to walk.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
-------  
  
After about fifteen minutes of walking, they arrived at a large clearing. Harry looked around him. When Remus had said everyone, he had meant everyone. The entire Weasley family was there, minus Percy. Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mundungus, even Snape had shown up.  
  
"Oh, Harry, dear, how are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley waddled over to him and hugged him tightly, squeezing all the air out, before hugging Ron and Hermione as well.  
  
"Good job on making the Quidditch team, Hermione!" Fred called from behind George. They were wearing the sweaters with F and G on the front.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thank you!"  
  
"I have a suspicion it had something to do with our little brother!" George snickered.  
  
Ron's ears went red. "Shut up. She's really good."  
  
"In more ways than one, right, lil' bro?" Fred smirked as George exploded.  
  
"Leave your brother alone, you two," Mrs. Weasley interjected. "Congratulations, Hermione dear."  
  
"Thank you," the frizzy haired girl mumbled.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!"  
  
All attention turned to the voice. Moreau was running into the clearing, in normal Muggle clothes.  
  
"Ah, Alex, you made it!" Remus made his way through the crowd to the teacher, giving her a big welcome hug, which she warmly returned. "I'm glad you're here!"  
  
"Thank you Remus, for contacting me. I'm surprised you even thought of me." Moreau beamed.  
  
"How could I not? You were a friend of ours during Hogwarts, were you not?"  
  
She nodded. "That's good enough reason for me. Is everyone here?"  
  
Remus nodded. "We can begin."  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Phew! I'm splitting this chapter into two, because it would be uber long and then the next chapter after that would be short, and wouldn't match up with the other chapters. Next chapter will be Sirius's 'funeral' (with a special appearance, not telling by who though) and Chaser try-outs. The next chapter after that is... -looks for notebook- Oy! I crushed it! Anyway, the next chapter after that will be Quidditch practice and the beginning of a plot. Then after that is the Quidditch game! (YAY!) So now you have something to look forward to. I'm hoping to slip some plot into the next chapter. Ooh, yes, that good idea. Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P! I may type it up when I get to my hotel and I can plug it in! I'm running on 14% battery right now, MEEP! I hope the other two batteries are charged... Well, I'm off, review! Flames are welcome, ONLY if they are in the form of constructive criticism! None of this "I hate this story! I hate you! I hope you burn!" stuff I see on other fics. (Luckily, I've gotten none of that for this!) Okay, why are all the I's underlined in green?! Anyway, (eep! 13% battery!) I'm REALLY off this time! Review! Sorry about the whole short author note thing I said up there. It was a lie. Ja ne! 


	7. Author's note SORRY!

Dear Readers,  
  
This is the second time I've had to write this, because my computer froze when I was almost finished with it... Stupid thing.  
  
I'm writing this to tell my readers that Hawk of Gryffindor (almost forgot how to spell Gryffindor! Oy, its too early...) is going on a short hiatus. It will be back in about a month... Or whenever school starts again. What is today anyway? The 12th? Yeah, it'll be back in about a month. I know you lot are upset, but trust me; no one is more heartbroken than me... I _am_ going to finish this, but it's going to have to be paused until school starts.  
  
The reason for the hiatus is two reasons: One, I want to get a cross-stitching project done for a friend (she doesn't know about it, it's a gift for her birthday) by the time school starts and it's really hard to concentrate with ideas for three fanfics and a book going through my head. One fic is already on hiatus (Back to the Future), so I can easily put thoughts of it aside, and another has yet to be written, and it's a bit harder to get out of my head. The third is this one, and it's REALLY hard to get out of my head. Especially with ideas for more ways to kill Harry. Er, try to. I already have a lot, but if you people want to suggest more, feel free to do so... I've already written uhm... -counts on fingers- Two?! That's it?! Oy! Well... Maybe more, it's too early. You try thinking on 2 hours asleep... More than 12 hours ago! Anyway, (I say that a lot) you lot already knew that he would have near-death experiences; it's in the summary. "Threats on his life"? Yeah, so I'm not spoiling anything! I'm trying to justify my telling you this to myself by making excuses. oO;

I'm hoping with the hiatus, I can finish my friend's present, start on the next one (as soon as I find out which one is next...) and sweet talk my mum or grandma into buying me this book-writing software. It does what I already do, but instead of being in 8 different files, it's in one convenient little package! Er, file...  
  
Number four is my new book, which is currently just an idea, but I am DEFINITELY going to write it. When it's written and I've copyrighted it, I'll tell you what it's about and such. I will tell you that I'm going to name it after something in the book that I already know what it is but this thing doesn't have a name yet. That made absolutely NO sense. What I said was that I want to name the book after this object in the book, but this object has no name, ergo, the book has no title.  
  
On a completely unrelated subject... Does anyone have any idea what the peoples named that 10th planet? If there is one, I hope that wasn't just in my head. -blink- There are 10 planets right?! Pluto is a planet right?!! Oy, it's too early!! (not OI! That's Japanese for "hey" n.n Thank you, Ed/Erin/Padfoot/Midoriko/Whatever you want to go by)  
  
I'm going to wrap this up, so it doesn't freeze again. Stupid computer. I will see you guys in the near future.  
  
-TPB  
  
P.S. I forgot to tell you... I kind of, sort of, not really met Jesse James! Not the cowboy, the guy from Monster Garage, the one that builds choppers, the one that owns West Coast Choppers? -looks down at shirt- I'm almost ashamed to say I'm wearing my Orange County Choppers T-shirt... But anyway, my brother is the one that met him, and got his autograph, I just had the honor of being trapped in my parking place while Jesse James happily chatted away with some dude... He was turning around in his dark blue Ferrari (I still can't believe I didn't copy down the license plate =P) and this guy walked up and he just stopped, right there. Just wanted to tell everyone that! I'm such a fan girl oO;; Shut up, you. AHHH!! Two pages!! Damn!! Long hiatus notice...


End file.
